The amino acid hypusine has been identified in what appears to be the same single low molecular weight protein in numerous mammalian cells. Evidence has been accumulated for its posttranslational formation from lysine and the butylamine moiety of the polyamine spermidine, followed by hydroxylation. The findings demonstrate a novel polyamine metabolic pathway.